The invention is in the field of multiple photoflash lamp units, such as planar arrays, having reflectors behind the flash lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,442 to Hanson discloses a multiple flash lamp array of the Flip Flash type comprising a plurality of flash lamps having their lead-in wires connected to a circuit board provided with switching circuitry for causing sequential flashing of the lamps, and a reflector unit is positioned between the lamps and the circuit board. The reflector unit may be of metal or metalcoated plastic, shaped to provide individual reflectors for the lamps. U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,451 to Kelem discloses a flash array having a reflector in the form of a metal coating on a circuit board, the circuit board being larger than the reflector coating so as to provide areas for circuit runs.